deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze
Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series and Mr. Freeze from DC Comics. Description Mortal Kombat VS DC Comics! These two combatants are ice-cold, and are ready to fight to the death! Who will melt down in this Mortal Kombat? Interlude Boomstick: The power to control ice. With that power someone can make it Winter all year long. Or they can use it to freeze people. And none do that better then these two. Wiz: Sub-Zero, the grand master of the Lin Kuei. Boomstick: And Mr. Freeze, the most sympathetic Batman villain. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sub-Zero Wiz: The Lin Kuei Clan. An ancient clan of Chinese assassin's from the realm of Earth. Boomstick: These guys were nothing but general pains in the ass for Raiden and the heroes of Earth. Even going so far as to teaming up with Shao Kahn. Wiz: One of the Lin Kuei's evil acts was kidnapping two brothers with the power to control Ice. Bi-Han and Kuei Liang. Boomstick: They trained these two to be master assassin's. They even gave them code names. Bi-Han went by the name Sub-Zero and Kuei Liang was Tundra. Wiz: Sometime later, Bi-Han took part in the Mortal Kombat tournament, fighting against Earth's warriors. But he was later killed by the specter Scorpion. And having found he was killed, Kuei Liang went on to find his brother's killer. Boomstick: With Kuei Liang on his quest to find his brother's killer is his best friend Smoke, who is a fellow assassin in the Lin Kuei. Oh, and also Kuei Liang decided to honor his brother by taking his name "Sub-Zero" Smoke: We should stay together, Tundra. Assuming your brother's identity will attract attention, not all of it welcome Sub-Zero: You are right, Smoke. But assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him. Smoke: Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero Boomstick: Really that's how you choose to honor your dead brother? By doing identity theft? Wiz: Sub-Zero took part in Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld to take down his brother's killer. He failed. Sub-Zero however lived and went on to battling other threats. Boomstick: He battled Lin Kuei robots and Shao Kahn's army during his invasion of Earth, helped fight against Shinnok, and many other baddies, as well as becoming Grand Master of the Lin Kuei and making it into the good guys. And that's from the original timeline. Wiz: After Raiden changed the timeline, things changed for Sub-Zero. When he battled Scorpion he was captured by his clan and turned into a cyborg ninja. And though he still helped Earth during Shao Kahn's invasion, he was killed and became revenant for Shinnok. Boomstick: Good news though, he was no longer a cyborg and he was later returned to life. He then killed Sektor and became the Lin Kuei leader again where he continues helping in defending Earth Realm. He even made peace with Scorpion. Goddamn two those teaming up ever would be the best thing ever in Mortal Kombat. Wiz: They did team up when the DC Universe invaded if you recall, Boomstick. Sub-Zero: More intruders! Scorpion They're souls are forfeit! Boomstick: Oh yeah. And Sub-Zero even beat Superman, Death Stroke and even Batman. Wiz: Sub-Zero is a master martial artist and assassin. His training goes all the way to childhood. And with his ice powers, it makes him even more deadly. Boomstick: His main ice attack is the Ice Blast. He fires a blast of ice, freezing his enemy for a few seconds, allowing him to get in some free hits. He can even upgrade it to an Ice Beam. Wiz: The Ice Clone allows Sub-Zero to create a frozen copy of himself. Someone ends up touching the copy end up getting frozen. He can also use it as a shield and even throw it. Boomstick: He can freeze the floor, getting someone's feet stuck, he can drop a big block of ice on top of someone, and even create weapons out of ice. Wiz: Sub-Zero can also use Ice as a form of defense. He can create ice armor, give himself a frost barrior. Boomstick: And if he wants to, he can even turn himself into ice. Wiz: If he able to get though his opponents skin, he can then freeze and crush whatever organ he grabbed hold of. Boomstick: Sub-Zero's main weapon is the Kori Blade, a sword made out of ice. Wiz: But one of Sub-Zero's best items is the Dragon Medallion. It was with this item that Sub-Zero is able to assume leadership of the Lin Kuei. But is does more then that. Boomstick: That Medallion is able to increase his abilities to CRAZY levels! Wiz: But it will only work for those who are trained and disciplined enough to use it or else it will back fire. Boomstick: Poor Frost found that out the hard way. Am I the ONLY one who thought Frost was Sub-Zero's sister when she first showed up? Wiz: Sub-Zero has had a long career, battling many different types of enemies. Boomstick: He's done battle with Lin Kuei cyborg ninja's, Outworld assassin's and Shokan's, defeated Scorpion, and even kicked the shit out of his older brother, who was now known as Noob Saibot. Wiz: But he's lost his share of fights. He was killed in Armageddon. Though he was revived when Raiden reversed time, he was beaten by Kabal when he was a cyborg, killed by a powered up Sindel during Shao Kahn's invasion, lost to Johnny Cage when he was a revenant, and he lost to Scorpion even though he beat him once before. Boomstick: But still, Sub-Zero is one tough mean and badass ice ninja! You cross him, then get ready for a.... chilling... end. Get it? Chilling? Cause he's got ice powers? Wiz: We get it... Sub-Zero is shown grabbing his opponents neck, and then he pulls off their head and spine. Announcer: Sub-Zero, wins. FATALITY! Mr. Freeze Wiz: In the city of Gothom, its defender, the Batman stands ready to battle the criminal underworld. Boomstick: And some of them are real freaks. From psycho clowns, to fear hungry scarecrows, to badass military assassin's. Wiz: But one of his most interesting foes is one who freezes everything in his path. Boomstick: So if its the middle of summer and it suddenly feels like its the ice planet Hoth, then you better beware. Cause you know.... Mr. Freeze: The Ice Man COMETH! Wiz: Really? Boomstick: What? Its funny. And true. Wiz: (Sighs) Anyway, as a young child, Victor Fries was interested cryogenics. He even took pets from other people and froze them in order to keep them alive so that they might be saved later. Boomstick: A lot of people, even his parents didn't like that. So he was sent to a reform school where he was disowned by his parents. Wiz: His interest in cryogenics soon became a stellar career and soon got a job working at GothCorp. Boomstick: Later Fries met a beautiful woman. A woman that would become his whole reason for living. Nora Smithy. Wiz: The two fell in love and got married. But soon after, Nora developed Huntington's Chorea, a disease that made her terminally ill. She would have soon died, but Fries had other ideas. In order to save his wife, he cryogenicly froze her inside his lab at GothCorp so that he could he find a cure. Boomstick: But later his asshole boss, Ferris Boyle, found out and was pissed by what Fries was doing. So he tried to take away Nora from him. You know what Boyle needs to do here? Wiz: Boomstick... Mr. Freeze: STAY COOL! Boomstick: (Laughing) Ice puns. Wiz: (Groans) Moving on. While trying to take Nora away, Victor attack Ferris, in which an accident happen. The accident caused Victor's body to change. It was now impossible for him to survive outside of anything other then a sub zero environment. Boomstick: In order to fix this, Victor built himself a big super badass cyro suit, so that he could survive. Wiz: It was then began his new life. A life where he swore to cure his wife. He is willing to break every single law in the world in order to do. And he does this with his new criminal identity. Mr. Freeze. Batman: Freeze! Mr. Freeze: That's MR. Freeze to you. Boomstick: Mr. Freeze's main weapon is his freeze ray. Which, as you cause, freezes. But he also has a few frost grenades which he can chuck at people. Wiz: But there's more to Freeze then that. The suit he wears does a lot more then allow him to survive out side of sub zero. The suit also gives him superhuman strength and durability. Boomstick: Its hard for even Batman to take him on in a straight up fight thanks to that suit. Wiz: The suit also allows him to track down his foes though their body heat, making it very to hide. And in the event he can't find them, he can send out heat seeking drones. Boomstick: How is he able to build that damn thing when he trapped in that one room? Where did he get the stuff for it? Wiz: The suit, while very powerful, it does limit his mobility. This make's him open to stealth based attacks. However, Freeze makes up for that with his adaption. If someone were to attack him behind, he can make it so they can't do so again. Boomstick: There's even a freeze ray in his suit's wrists. Guess in case he ever loses that freeze ray of his. Wiz:While Freeze is able to take on the likes of Batman before, he is far from invincible. Freeze's main weakness is heat. If he is not in the suit, and outside of anything other then sub zero, he will die. Freeze is easy to control when his wife life is on the line. He has also been beaten by.... Chicken Soup. Batman slams a thermos on Freeze's dome, spilling soup all over it. The soup makes Freeze's dome shatter open and he collapses to the ground. Summer Gleason: What was that? Batman: The only way to fight a cold. Wiz: That is just plain stupid. Boomstick: You know what? I want to see Mr. Freeze fight a dinosaur. But it would kinda obvious who would win. I mean after all.... Wiz: Doooooon't. Mr. Freeze: What killed the dinosaurs? The ICE AGE! Boomstick: (Laughing) I love this guy! Wiz: Someone shoot me now. Anyway, despite all that, Mr. Freeze has proven time again why he is one Batman's deadly foes. Boomstick: So you better not get in his way. Or even go near his wife. Or else.... Mr. Freeze: Surprise. I'm your new cell mate. Poison Ivy: (Nervous laugh) Mr. Freeze: And I've come to make your life a living hell. Prepare for a bitter harvest. Winter, has come at last. Combatants Are Set Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Who would you be rooting for? Sub-Zero Mr. Freeze Who do you think wins? Sub-Zero Mr. Freeze DEATH BATTLE! It is a snowy day in the city of Gotham. While all seems peaceful, not all is for some. Sub-Zero stands over at the top of a building looking down at an old abandoned building with a member of the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero: You are certain this is where we lost contact? Lin Kuei: Yes grand master. Sub-Zero: Someone has been killing our warriors here in Gotham. I must find out who it is. Lin Kuei: Do you think its that "Batman" person? Sub-Zero: No. He does not kill. It is someone else. I will find out who. Return to the temple. I shall return once my investigation is complete. Lin Kuei: As you command. Sub-Zero goes down street level and goes inside the abandoned building. When he enters he sees ice almost everywhere. Sub-Zero: Ice... It is snowing, but its not enough to create this much ice. Sub-Zero enters a large room, finding advance technology, beakers, test tubes, all filled with strange liquids. He also finds the frozen dead bodies of his warriors. Sub-Zero: They were all frozen... Who could done this? ???: That would be me. Sub-Zero turns around and faces the new voice. Mr. Freeze enters the room, fully armored and freeze ray in hand. Mr. Freeze: I will give you one chance. Leave now and never return. Sub-Zero: You have slain my warriors. You tell me why now. Mr. Freeze: If you will not leave, then you will suffer the same fate as the others before you. Freeze's suit starts glow brightly as he's preparing for battle. Sub-Zero gets into a fighting stance, ready to take him on. Which master of ice will win this battle? 'FIGHT' Mr. Freeze points his freeze at Sub-Zero and fires. Sub-Zero counters with an Ice Blast. The ice shot hit each other make one big ball of ice, that falls to the floor and shatters. Mr. Freeze pulls out an Ice grenade and throws it at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero does a back flip, creating an Ice Clone. The grenade hits the clone, causing the clone to explode. Mr. Freezes raises an arm to his dome as bits of ice go all over the place. He lowers his arm and sees Sub-Zero it gone. Mr. Freeze: Where are you? Mr. Freeze looks at the floor. Camera changes to a Mr. Freeze's point of view. He sees foot prints on the floor. Sub-Zero foot prints left a trail though the cold. Mr. Freeze: You cannot hide from me. Mr. Freeze tries tracking down Sub-Zero though his foot prints. The foot prints lead into a corner and Freeze turns. But when he turns he is attack by Sub-Zero who was hiding there. Mr. Freeze: What!? No! Sub-Zero hits Freeze with a punch combo then kicks him, knocking him on the ground. Freeze's suit begins to beep rapidly and he stands back up. Mr. Freeze: That will not work again. Sub-Zero runs up to Freeze and tries to hit him with a leap kick. But Sub-Zero is knocked away but some force field around Freeze. Freeze fires his Freeze ray again and Sub-Zero dodges again. Sub-Zero fires a beam of Ice above Mr. Freeze and creates a block of Ice. Which drops right on top of him. knocking him down. Mr. Freeze stands back up and sees Sub-Zero is gone again. Once more he tries to track him down. His foot prints lead Freeze to another corner. Freeze turns and Sub-Zero attacks. But unlike last time, Sub-Zero is knocked down by a force field from Freeze's suit. Freeze reaches down, grabs Sub-Zero and throws him over to a wall. Sub-Zero stands back up only for Freeze to fire his freeze ray and it hits him. Sub-Zero is slowly frozen whole. Mr. Freeze: Death is cold. Freeze turns and walks away from the now frozen Sub-Zero. However the ice around Sub-Zero begins to crack.Mr. Freeze hears the sound of cracking ice and turns back to face Sub-Zero. The ice around Sub-Zero shatters. Mr. Freeze puts up an armed as bits of ice hit him. He looks at Sub-Zero in surprise. Sub-Zero: It will take a lot more than your ice gun to bring me down! Sub-Zero runs at Mr. Freeze, who fires his Freeze ray. But Sub-Zero jumps over the ray's blast and Mr. Freeze landing behind him. Sub-Zero than attacks Freeze. Mr. Freeze: No!! Mr. Freeze cries out in pain as Sub-Zero attacks Freeze with some well timed punches and than kicks Freeze down once again. Slowly Freeze stands back up. Mr. Freeze: You are becoming predicable. Mr. Freeze alters his suit, making so Sub-Zero shouldn't be able to attack him behind. He once again fires his freeze ray. But Sub-Zero crosses his arms and drops back words while he turned to ice. When he hit the floor he vanished. Freeze looked behind him and near by but could not find him. Mr. Freeze: I will find you. Mr. Freeze sends out his heat seeking drones to track down Sub-Zero. The drones scan the area. One drone near another corner starts flashing red, showing that it found someone. Mr. Freeze: There you are! Mr. Freeze throws another ice grenade to where the drone was. Sub-Zero runs out from cover avoiding the grenade. He than fires ice at Mr. Freeze's feet. With Freeze stuck to the ground Sub-Zero makes a run for him. Mr. Freeze pulls as hard as he can to get his feet unstuck. He is able to get unstuck. But Sub-Zero reaches him and uses his ice slide, raming his shoulder into Freeze, knocking him down on the ground. Sub-Zero than creates the kori blade and goes toward Freeze. Freeze gets back up to Sub-Zero nearing him. Freeze tries to fire his freeze ray at him again, but Sub-Zero slice's the freeze ray in half with his kori blade. Mr. Freeze is shock by this action, than his shock turns to anger as he tries to punch Sub-Zero, who easily dodges the attack, given Freeze's limited mobility. Sub-Zero hits Freeze with a series of sword strikes. Freeze cries out in pain at each swing as it hits. Finally Sub-Zero discrades the sword. Than faster than Freeze could react, Sub-Zero slides over to Freeze and rams his arm inside his suit and inside him. Sub-Zero grabs hold of one of Freeze's organ's, freeze's it, than crushes. Mr. Freeze feels horrible agnozing pain. Sub-Zero than grabs Freeze's shoulder, and hits him with a massive headbutt. One that not only shatters his dome, but causes his skull to crack. Freeze falls to the ground, unable to get back from the beating he has suffered from. Sub-Zero looks down at his defeated foe, feeling some form of sympathy for him. Sub-Zero: I feel you have suffered greatly. I don't know who you are, or why you attacked my warriors, but I will allow you to live. There is no more need for blood shed.. Sub-Zero turns away and walks away from Freeze, who while struggling, slowly stands back up. He looks at Sub-Zero who's back is turned. Mr. Freeze raises an arm up and his suits wrist opens up, showing another freeze weapon, which is preparing to fire. Mr. Freeze: Nora.... Forgive me... Mr. Freeze fires at Sub-Zero, who hearing the sound, turns around and fires an Ice Beam at Freeze. Sub-Zero's beam pushes back Mr. Freeze's shot and hit him, slowly freezing him. When Mr. Freeze is completely frozen, Sub-Zero creates a small orb of ice, and throws it at the frozen Mr. Freeze. The orb hits Mr. Freezes and Mr. Freeze shatters to tiny pieces. Sub-Zero looks at his shattered foe with dissapointment and some sorrow. Sub-Zero: It did not have to end this way.... Sub-Zero decides to check and see the door Mr. Freeze entered from. He walks inside and he notices a woman inside a cyrogenic's tube. Sub-Zero: You must have been what he was hiding. But who are you? I must contact the speical forces and have them look at you. K.O.! The scene shows Sub-Zero speaking in some communiator, contacting speical forces. But little does he know that he is being watched. Batman, who is hidding near by, looks at Sub-Zero with some anger over what he has done to Mr. Freeze. Results Boomstick: NO!! MR. FREEZE, WHY!!?! YOU AND NORA WERE SUPPOSE TO BE REUNITED!!! Wiz: Mr. Freeze has a technological advantage over Sub-Zero, and he has greater intelligence. But Sub-Zero beats Freeze in every thing else. Boomstick: Sub-Zero has way more combat experience, as he was trained to be a master martial artist, even as a child. Wiz: One could say Freeze has the edge in durability thanks to his suit. But Sub-Zero's strength fixed that easy. Boomstick: He's beaten guy's like Goro and Kentaro at the same time, and even went toe-to-toe with guys who frankly would rip Freeze out of his suit. Wiz: Freeze's suit also is a weakness in itself as it very limits his mobliity, allowing Sub-Zero to easily get by him. Boomstick: Finally reason Sub-Zero won, was because of his mastery over Ice. Wiz: Freeze can only use ice with weapons. And even than all he can really do is shoot ice. Take away that Freeze Ray and Mr. Freeze can't really do all that much. Boomstick: Sub-Zero on the other hand can do a WHOLE lot more with ice. He can shoot it, shape it, clone it, make it into a weapon or armor, he can even turn himself into ice. And again all Freeze has is that Freeze Ray. Maybe we should have used the Mr. Freeze voiced by Clancy Brown. That one could do stuff simliar to Sub-Zero. Wiz: Yeah but fans might have shit fit about that and besides, the freeze ray is iconic. Boomstick: Good point. Anyway, looks like Sub-Zero just Iced the compation. Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero. Next Time on Death Battle Scene opens in New York, showing the various giant buildings in the city. Suddenly a massive explosion accures in one of the buildings, reducing it to rubble. From the fire and smoke from teh explosion out step two figures. Two teenagers, one with black hair and one with blonde hair. The two teens look up at the sky and see two more figures flying down. They land in front of the two. Both of them are armored men. One's armor is red and yellow, the other is grey. Both sides take a fighting stance. Iron Man and War Machine vs Android's 17 and 18 Trivia *Both combatants are some of 22kingdomheartsfan's favorite characters *The scene where Sub-Zero creates his Ice Clone was based off a scene from Mortal Kombat Annihilation. *Sub-Zero's way of defeating Mr. Freeze was based on one of his fatalites, in which he freezes his enemy, then throws an orb of ice at them, which causes them to shatter. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016